It's our business only
by psicopsicose
Summary: In the world they lived in, with infected, bandits, people running and killing to surive, would that really matter? If they wanted to, would it be wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First, my main language isn't english, so I'm sorry if there is some mistakes. Also, if you guys want more, please tell me, because I started writing a sex scene between them, and... yeah. Also I don't promise it will be THAT good, because so far I only wrote homosexual sex scenes. So, yeah, enjoy :3**

She hated Joel at the begin, she didn't want to leave Marlene, but she had to. But with time, she saw the "real" Joel. He was a strong man, smart, he had courage, and, well, he wasn't ugly, actually, he was pretty cute. And she admired all the little things about him. She didn't know at first, but she was slowly falling in love with him.

They were resting in a house they found, there was no beds, so they were sharing a mattress. There wasn't much space, and Ellie could feel his warm breath against her face.

"Still awake?" He asked, opening his eyes slowly.

She looked away, her face blushing.

"Yeah... I can't sleep."

"Too cold, isn't it? Come here."

He looked like a father, he protect and worried about her. But she wanted something more, she was young, but she knew what she was feeling and what she wanted, and it wasn't nothing like father/daughter things. She wasn't Sarah, and she didn't want to be.

Slowly, she came closer to him, he hugged her tightly. Joel closed his eyes, going back to sleep.

"...Joel?" She called, her voice soft.

"Yeah?" He answered, opening one eye.

She took a deep breath. "Listen, I don't want you to be mad at me."

He opened both eyes, looking at her eyes.

"No matter what I do, swear to me you won't be mad." She continued.

"I swear. What is it, Ellie?"

She sighed. She couldn't wait anymore. With her eyes shut, she moved her head, her mouth closer to his mouth, closer, and closer...

"What are you doing Ellie?" He asked, Joel was shocked with the situation.

"I don't... I don't really know." She said, opening her eyes and looking straight into his eyes. He could see her eyes shining because of some tears. He put one hand in her face, making she come closer. He opened his mouth slowly, she did the same, following his steps. Their mouth touched. Slowly and passionately, they kissed. And, damn, it was good, was calm. Her soft lips in contact with his rude mouth caused a good friction.

"Don't cry, babygirl."

She smiled, a little smile, but full of hapiness. That same smile that made Joel's day always better everyday. Joel knew it was wrong in many ways, but who cared? What they did was only of their fucking business.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, here it is! Sorry if there is some mistakes, I never tried to write a hetero sex scene, and in english it was more difficult. So yeah, enjoy :3**

Joel made she lie down, he watched her face, her cute freckles, her beautiful green eyes. He loved everything in that girl.

"Are you sure?" He asked, he wouldn't do anything she didn't want him to do.

She moved her head, as a "yes". He kissed her neck, making she shiver. She put her hands on his back, hanging tight on his shirt. Joel's tongue exploring Ellie's delicate neck, a little moan came out of her mouth, she covered her lips with her hands, ashamed. Cute. He just could think in how cute she was.

He put his hands under her shirt, feeling her soft skin under his brute hands. He abandoned her neck for one minute and kissed her, this time with his tongue dancing inside her mouth. She didn't know well how to do that, she never had any experience like that, after all. But she tried, ashamed and slowly, her tongue started to move, delicate moviments, almost like she was afraid to do something wrong. Joel stopped, leaving her with her eyes shut, breathing hard. Directing his lips to her ear, he whispered the nickname he gave to her. "Babygirl." His hoarse voice made she have chills. He bit her ear softly, he heard a moan stuffy by her hands coming out of her mouth. Slowly, he took off her shirt, throwing it on the floor, he stroked her little curves, his hands exploring her hips. He took off his own shirt, now both half-naked. Joel pressed himself against her tiny body.

Her head was spining, it was too perfect, too surreal, like a dream. His strong body so close to her, his inviting mouth. She didn't know what to do, but he did, so she let him lead her.

He leaned his face against her belly, kissing softly there, his beard tickling her. His hands went to her pants, slowly taking them off. She was scared, but everytime she looked at him, she knew it was the right thing to do. He throw her pants on the floor, just like he did with her shirt. Now she just had her underwear on. He looked at her red face, and smiled.

"I'll stop any time you want, just tell me."

His words gave her more confidence. He kissed her lips once again, going down, kissing her neck, going down again, kissed her chest, making she twitch. And down again, his tongue making the way through her chest, belly to her groin.

"J-joel!" She called his name unconsciously, her hoarse voice, but softly at the same time, exciting him.

With his teeth, he took off her underwear, she covered herself with her hands.

"It's okay, remember, I will stop any time you want." He said, slowly she took off her hands out there, exposing herself to him.

"It will hurt a little, okay?" He didn't want to hurt her, never, but it was necessary. He entered one finger into her cavity, making she bit her lips. She was feeling pain, indeed, but she had to endure, she couldn't stop, she didn't want to stop. Slowly, he entered one more finger.

"You okay?" He asked, worried.

She moved her head, as a "yes". Slowly, he started doing moves inside her, putting and taking off his fingers. The pain was slowly going away, and finally she was enjoying. He took off his finger out of her and took off his pants and underwear. She blushed instantly when she saw. He entered his member inside her, she screamed.

"It isn't like the fucking fingers, Joel!" She said, the pain was back.

"It will pass, don't worry."

He waited a little, and then started moving. She was so tight and warm inside. The pain was going away again, she was making a big effort to not moan.

"It's okay, I want to hear you." He said.

Her moans started to fill the room, she called his name several times, she didn't know how it excited him. He put his hands on her hips, pressing her body to his, going faster. She was noisy, she couldn't help it. She was feeling strange. She called his name one more time, he made the last onslaught, and he left her, falling by her side. Both were sweating, breathing hard. He looked at her, her face red, her chest going up and down. Suddenly, he hugged her, kissing her forhead. They didn't say anything more that night, she couldn't describe her happiness in words, and neither could him.


End file.
